glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Chara
Chara is the first human that fell into the Underground, and the main antagonist of Season 1. Chara possessed a red soul, the soul of determination, the same soul color and trait as Frisk. They was voiced by Lumisau. Personality |-|Corrupted= Chara's personality can easily be figured out as genocidal, though that was their corrupted form. * They are unstable at such a level that they cannot be reasoned with. * Chara is able to feel emotions but barely. |-|Neutral= Their neutral form is caring and sympathetic. * Having a stable emotional level, Chara is able to feel emotions and pain. Appearance In Megalomaniac, Chara appears as Frisk's counterpart but later on takes full control until Frisk breaks through the black soul prison. They wear a green yellow-striped sweater, similar to Asriel's, and brown shorts. Their hair's brown as well and a creepy smile. Chara usually looks with REAL KNIFE in their hand. Abilities |-|Abilities= * Dagger of Souls : Using the extracted DETERMINATION of the other humans, Chara is able to alter their knife to accommodate the individual powers of the souls and use them for diabolical purposes. * Enhanced Skills : Driven by HATE, Chara's DETERMINATION leads them to focus on their priority and to make sure it's done. * Reset Paralysis : Like Gaster, Chara is able to disable Frisk's ability to RESET. * Timeline Eraser : Chara is able to build an alternate reset button that erases the time-line from the Universe permanently. * REAL KNIFE : It's one of Chara's main weapons. A weapon with 99 ATK power. It usually kills an opponents with one hit or it can be used for other purposes, etc. But with the Dagger of Souls ability it can turn into a very overly powerful knife. One of the victims of this knife is Omega Flowey in the episode "Your Best Friend". * HATE : Chara's power enhancer and is powering Chara's DETERMINATION. HATE increases Chara's power 10 times. They can easily crush their opponents with HATE. But unfortunately this enhancer corrupts Chara the more they use it. |-|Special Abilities= * Special Hell : Chara can create a void or plane of existence inside a sphere built out of HATE which bends to their will. * Teleportation : Chara is also able to teleport to other places when they are about to be hit by other attacks in order to avoid them. * FILE 0 : Glitches allow Chara to use an ability named "FILE 0", which allows them to manipulate their LV, HP, ATK, DEF at their own will. Trivia * Chara referred to Asriel as a cry baby, hinting they named him this. * Chara appears as an illusion of Betty in the episode "Dust", in order to lower Asriel's guard. * Chara appears in Frisk's memory, in the episode "Love" when Frisk explains the situation to Asriel . * For unknown reasons, Chara's "FILE 0" Ability only works when HATE is powering their DETERMINATION. * Chara is currently in The Void. Confirmed by Camila Cuevas. Tumblr Post Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Asexual